


Hell Hath No Fury...

by Kashthescribe



Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: Does Aragorn really know his wife?





	Hell Hath No Fury...

**Author's Note:**

> written for my sister who loves a good laugh. Enjoy!

"I do not know what is your problem, my friend?" Said king of Gondor to his elven-friend. "We are two days away from my father's halls and you have to get in a worse shape ever."  
"Very humourus, Estel. Was it not you who start talking about Lady Arwen and stop checking the route we were on." Said Legolas.  
"And you my pointy-ear elf, have eyes of your own or not." Gimli taunted him. "Why you have to fall from that horse of yours, you addled-witted elf? And straight into thorny bushes? I can never hear the end of this."  
"Not you worry Legolas. Your shoulder is back at his own place." Aragorn told the elf. " we have entered Rivendell in far more hysterical and critical conditions. My Ada is accustomed to our return with at least once of us hurt."  
"At least you should had let me taken a bath in the steam we just passed. At least I could had made myself bit presentable." Legolas said stubbornly.   
"Pretty elf want to look pretty like a maiden." Drawf said with a huge laugh.  
Aragorn's laughter was heard by whole forest as he heard his dwarven-friend's taunt.  
"As I have already told you, mellon-nin, it will worsen the pain you are already suffering." He tried to relax his friend.  
Legolas murmured something in Sindarian.  
"Did not knew you have such a foul mouth, elfling." Araogorn taunted him with a hearty laugh. "Wait till your father hear of this."  
After the destruction of the ring of power and Aragorn becoming king of Gondor, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn set out to Imraldis to bid their farewells to Elrond, Gandalf and others who had set for the Valinor. Upon their route Aragorn was missing his wife, Arwen, who had left Minas Tirith to meet her grandmother in Lothlorien. He was telling his comrades about her when Legolas fell because both of his comrades were looking at him in amusement. No one payed attention to the darkening path ahead. Legloas always admired his cousin's love for his best friend. He was the only one who was happy at her discission to choose mortal life for the sake of her love. But right now his thoughts were elsewhere. The was silently praying to Valar that his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood had not reached at Elrond's, which was highly unlikely. If such had happened he was not sure if his friends would be treated well when he will see him with lots of scratches over his delicate body and his injured shoulder. It was also Gimli's first meeting with his father. He was worried about his father's approval of his friendship with a dwarf. Aragorn was used to his father's icy attitude, his dwarven friend was not. It worried him deeply.   
"You are worried, mellon-nin. Does your shoulder hurt you a lot?" Aragorn got worried himself.  
Ah! Estel worries about my health! He think my shoulder hurt. It hurts me more when my father will rip their heads off. Prince of Mirkwood thought. "I'm fine, not you worry." He said to his worried mortal friend.  
Aragorn eyed him suspiciously yet said nothing.  
"We should rest. It is getting dark." Aragorn told his company. Gimli was exhausted so he quickly dismounted his pony. Went to search for firewood and water. Aragorn and Legolas are left alone.  
Aragorn eyed his slender friend. Clearly something was amiss. But he didn't ask. Legolas never hid his frustration, so he did not bother asking him. Aragorn checked his shoulder again to make sure that he did not miss anything.   
"I am fine, Estel. You worry too much." Legolas softy informed him.   
"Like I don't know you, Legolas. You have habit of hiding your wounds and getting me into trouble. I will not go unprepared and bear your father's wrath on my mortal soul." Gondor king taunted him again.  
"You are taunting me again, Estel. People of Gondor will not like if they hear how badly their king treats royalties of Mirkwood."   
"Who will tell them? You? Aragorn look deceitful.  
" maybe. " Said elven prince.  
" if you could escape from your father's hordes, where he will put you knowing how much trouble you cast every time you are in Rivendell."  
"My king will do no such thing to me." Such accusations angered Legolas.  
"Of course not. You will blink your pretty blue eyes and he will forgive him." Legolas flushed at his remarks.  
"Gimli, you have not seen our young prince in action in front of Lord Thranduil." Aragorn told Gimli who just return."He blinks his eyes in such a way that icy Thranduil melts right there. He will forgive his son for anything."   
"I wish I possess such talent. My father will chop my head off with his axe when he will learn I befriended with Thranduil's son." Said dwarf with longing.  
"Gloin will do no such thing, evellon. He loves you." Legolas instantly denied.  
"Rest now both of you. If we be lucky, we will be at my father's halls tomorrow." Aragorn said.  
As soon as dwarf drifted to sleep, Aragorn left his bed and went to look at the moon. He lit up his pipe and started smoking.  
"You are missing Lady Arwen." A melodious voice said. "She is very fine lady, Estel. You deserve her."   
"She is Elrond's daughter. She is much noble as her father. I even asked her to leave with her kins but she choose me. A mere mortal, Legolas." Aragorn said as matter of factly.  
"My cousin is a lady of quality and you are heir to Isildur, king of Gondor and most honour able man in whole Middle-earth. Not to mention you are descendant of Lord Elros. You are mortal for which I would happily give my life." Legolas smiled.  
"As would I, mellon-nin." Aragorn bowed to his friend.  
"Evenstar is also Lady of the Light's granddaughter. Beauty and quality runs in her blood. You will be happy with her." Legolas spoke eyeing him.  
" why are you not resting? " Aragorn asked his woodland archer.  
"My mind is not in ease."  
"Why?"   
"Lord Elrond and my father will not forgive you and Gimli for getting me hurt. You know my father. He banished Aelius for a week just because he was unable to tell that I hurt myself during practice. Especially my father will instantly blame Gimli. He do not like dwarves. Let alone Gloin's son who happens to be Thorin's cousin." Legolas was devastated.  
"What of Gandalf and Arwen?" Asked Aragorn.  
"Lady Arwen would not blame you nor Mithrandir. They both know such could not happen." Legolas said with utter surety.  
"In our realm, dwarven ladies are ferocious. No one could match Thorin Oakenshield in sword fight. But Lady Dis, his sister could beat him nice and easy." Gimli informed his comrades. "Thorin grumbled like a stubborn dwarf child in front of her. Ladies have unusual moods. Be careful Aragorn."  
"It will never happen. She is eldar. Lady of Rivendell. She will understand." Aragorn told him.  
"I hope you are right lad." Said Gimli.  
" Back to the point. Your father will accept Gimli. Remember he did not approved of me when you told him about me. Eventually he will." Aragorn assured his elven friend..  
"I don't care if he did not accept me." Said the dwarf. "I am your friend and i will be. That king of yours had to put up with it." Gimli put hand on Legolas's hurt shoulder.  
"Hey! I am hurt, you axe wielder. Have mercy upon me." Legolas shouted.Next evening company was entering gates of Imraldis.  
"Hir-nin Legolas!" A blonde elf ran towards Legolas.  
"Rumil!" Legolas dismounted placed his hands on blonde elf who in return did the same.  
"I am sorry about Haldir. Great warrior he was. Even better friend." Legolas blue eyes showed sorrow.  
"My lords!" Rumil, marchwarden's brother bowed towards Aragorn and Gimli.  
"Has my father arrived?" Anquired Legolas.  
"Aye. He is with Lord Elrond in the study." Replied Rumil.  
Legolas gave a cold sigh. He looked at Aragorn who gave him reassuring smile.  
All three entered Elrond's hall together.

Thranduil was already watching him. Without any words from his mouth he gave a disappointed look to his son who lowered his head.   
"Elrond?" Thranduil looked at Elrond.  
What no hugs? Nor display of affection for his son nor a smile? Gimli was astonished. Whenever he returned home his father gave him a huge bear hug. His mother kissing him with love and checking him if he is hurt. He knew Thranduil had not seen his son for more than year yet he was so cold towards his son. Whereas Elrond was hugging his mortal son.  
"Come on Legolas. Let's see to your wounds." Elrond spoke in his softest tone after Thranduil called him, taking Legolas in his arm.  
"Careful Ada. He dislocated his shoulder. Might need Athelas." Aragorn called after his foster father. Obviously mighty healer would had seen his friend with great care for he was too fond of Legolas.  
He returned towards Thranduil. "My lord!" He bowed to him.  
"King Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Congratulations on having kingdom of Gondor again in hands of Isildur's heir." He said in his usual icy tone deprived of any emotion.  
"Thank you for your kindness, my lord. May I introduce Gimli , son of Gloin from Blue Mountains. He is both friend and comrade to me as well as to your son." Aragorn gestured towards Gimli.  
Gimli was awestrucked by the beauty of elven king. He now knew from where such breathtaking beauty came into Legolas. He always thought that be Legolas' mother but it was now revealed that he was truly his father's son. Only Thranduil's icy emotionless eyes were different from his comrade for Legolas's were always sparkling with emotions of all sorts. He pulled himself together and bowed towards elven king.  
"Salutations, my lord. Your son is good comrade and friend. I am truly blessed."  
Thranduil slightly lowered his head eyeing the dwarf.  
"Clean yourselves up. Then meet me in library. I intended to ask you both some questions."  
Aragorn bowed to him again so did Gimli and left.  
"That goes well a enough. " said Aragorn to dwarf.  
"I still feel that king's stare on me. Lady Galadriel   
even did not made such thorough inspection on me when she met us." Aragorn laughed an uneasy laugh. He was worried about why Thranduil want to see them.   
" I am off to see Legolas. " Aragorn told Gimli after they both had taken warm bath."I hope he is alright but want to check on him."  
Gimli nodded his approval.  
"Come in, Aragorn. I know it's you." Lord Elrond voice spoke. "Is he alright, Ada?" He spoke with great concern as he eyed his slender friend who was unconscious.  
"Aye. I just drugged him so his body can rest. " Lord of Imraldis smiled at his youngest son."You can stay with him if you want. "  
"Nay. Lord Thranduil is expecting me and Gimli." He answered. "When Arwen and Gandalf are returning?" He asked impatiently.  
Elrond could not help himself not to smile at his mortal son."They are expected tonight. Lord Celebron and Lady Galadriel will also come."  
"Do not keep Thranduil waiting. You know of his temper." He called after his son who was returning to his friend's room to retrieve him.  
Aragorn and Gimli entered Elrond library. It was messy. Lindir had always kept this room in order. With him gone, it did not gave same look it had.  
"You are on time." Thranduil's icy voice was heard.  
"Can any one one of you explain how in presence of former ranger and stout dwarf my son got injured?" His tone was fierce.  
"I apologise my lord. We were careless." Humbly Aragorn spoke.  
"My son is arrogant and foolish. I will see to him why he is the most irresponsible one. "Clearly Thranduil's wrath was at his peak.  
"My lord it is not his fault. Aragorn was speaking of Arwen and we all were playing jokes on him. We became careless. It was inevitable.."  
"Gimli shut up!" Aragorn growled.  
"But it was not lad's fault. Why should Legolas be blamed? He is . . ." Gimli still tried to defend his friend's honour.  
"Quiet. Please." Aragorn pleaded.  
Thranduil's was shocked. A dwarf was defending arrogance of his son.  
" no offence meant, my lord but at least you should be showing some affection to your son for he love you with all his heart. He returned hurt and you did not even asked him if he is fine." Gimli's words were like dragon's fire.   
Fool! Aragorn thought. He will be dead right before my eyes. Stubborn dwarf!  
"I am sorry, my lord. He did not not mean that." Aragorn tried to apologise for his friend's behaviour.  
"I meant what I said." Said Gimli.  
Aragorn expected death of himself and his friend.  
But something unexpected happened.  
Thranduil smiled at the dwarf and bowed towards him.  
"You have a strong heart, Master Dwarf. No one dare speak like this in my presence. The way you are defending my son's stupidity, I can see why he choose you to call you a friend . He smiled at him. " "though neither me nor people of mirkwood would appreciate their prince befriended with a dwarf, I believe you will be a fine friend to my son."  
What? Aragorn could not believe his ears.  
"Your pointy ear son is good lad. I am glad I am among his friends." Gimli easily spoke.  
Is he mad? Aragorn wanted to faint.  
Thranduil gave a light chuckle and spoke."I am relieved that you will be with my son watching his back."  
Then suddenly Aragorn felt something. Legolas was standing in doorway his mouth opened in surprise.  
"Your new friend is very interesting, my Little Greenleaf." Thranduil told his son whose blue eyes was still showing non believing look.   
Elrond entered in the library." Let them rest old friend, they are still tired." He took situation in his hand and gave reassuring smile to Aragorn.  
Elf, dwarf and man left.  
"I could not believe it." Aragorn was still shocked. "Both did not scolded us for getting you hurt." But Legolas's mind was drifting in other direction.  
"You stood up to my father?" Legolas could not process.  
Gimli did not say anything. He himself could not believe what he just done.  
"I am famished. Can't we get something to eat?" Gimli realised he was very hungry when his stomach growled.  
It was quite late. Aragorn could not sleep. He was smoking sitting in the balcony, his favourite spot in Imraldis. "Can't sleep?"  
"Why you always spy on me, prince?" Aragorn did not like Legolas breaking his thoughts.  
"Dream all you want, strider. She is not coming tonight." Legolas chuckled.  
"This is where you are wrong. Look! They are here!" Aragorn jumped from bench to greet them.   
Arwen, Gandalf, lord and lady of Lorien all were there.   
"Aragorn!" Gandalf greeted his friend in hius usual style. Arwen smiled at his husband, who returned her smile.   
"My lord!" He bowed to Lord Celebron. "And My Lady!" Lady Galadriel smiled at king of Gondor.   
"Thranduilion! You too came to bid us farewell?"  
Lady Galadriel softly asked Legolas.  
"Of course, my lady." And bowed deeply.  
"What happened to your arm, Legolas?" Arwen then noticed sling in Legolas arm.   
"Nothing my lady. A slight accident in route while coming here." He replied.  
"What? a slight accident? Aragorn! You couldn't even take care of my cousin?" Arwen' anger was unknown to them all.  
"He is not to be blamed,my lady. He took . ." Legolas was interrupted by Arwen.  
"Clearly cousin, your friend need to know if some thing happen to my kins, he will then know how cruel can I be." She growled.   
Lady Galadriel smiled at her grand daughter's words. "She takes after her mother." She told her husband. Lord Celebron nodded to his wife.  
Then unexpected happened.  
Arwen picked up a vase and thrown it towards Aragorn.  
"This for not taking care of Legolas". She picked a small pebble and shot right at his head he ducked.  
" And this for getting him hurt."   
"Legolas?" Aragorn pleaded to his friend.  
"Let go off him my lady. Its not his fault." Legolas tried to take stone from Arwen's hand.  
"I'll show him today, Legolas, that it is rightly said hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath. How can he be a king if he simply can't take care of you." Sweet and kind lady of Imardis was nowhere to be seen.   
"Arwen! This is no way to treat your husband." Elrond said harshly as he came to the courtyard.  
"How could he let Legolas hurt himself, Ada! He surely deserve to be punished." Lady did not submit easily.  
"Legolas and Estel both are old enough to take care of themselves." Elrond defended them. "Your anger is unjust."  
Arwen looked at her husband angrily.

"You will pay for this!" She held her finger in warning towards Aragorn.  
After she gone, Aragorn turned towards Legolas.  
"I never seen her like that. She is always polite, loving and kind." Aragorn was wretched.  
"Save me Legolas. Save me from her wrath and I promise never to speak of her during traveling. I'll never distract you again."  
"King of Gondor is afraid of his queen? We can never hear the end of this. . ." Legolas chuckled.  
Never Aragorn found his melodious voice so much hateful. He gave him an angry look.  
"So hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath?" Legolas asked him tauntingly.  
"Aragorn!" Came Elrond voice. "Come to healing wing. Then we will see what damage my daughter has done to you."  
Aragorn touched his swollen lip where a part of vase struck him. He sigh and turned towards healing chambers.  
"That dwarf was right." He said to Legolas during departure.  
I can never understand nature of ladies. Legolas though. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really new at writing fanfics. Please leave comments to help me how can I improve my style. Please.


End file.
